


Bloody Sunday

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: A small worldbuilding story for the /ztg/ species specific products TT





	Bloody Sunday

I can't believe I'm actually about to buy this. Sunday game night snacks should never get this weird.

"I'm all sorted for the hoofers like me." The phone nearly slips out of my grasp, "And I got some of those tiny microwavable bug burgas for you so uh, that's sorted."

"Didn't you invite Anya along?"

"Yeah, that's why I was wondering what she actually eats."

"Bugs, I guess? I'm pretty sure bats eat them."

"Yeah but it's..." I trail off. "The whole 'vampire' part I'm trying to figure out."

"Maybe it's about the teeth. Have you seen how big they are for a mammal her size?"

"Yeah, but I'm holding some blood right now." I'm not kidding; it's a blood bag.

"Blood."

"Yes. It's in a bag and all."

"Like those one's they have in hospitals? You sure it's legal?"

"No, the bag has a brand name and everything, food standard stamps on the back too. I'll ask the guy at the till, call you back in a sec."

Carrying my assortment of snacks up to the hyena cashier, I present the bag to him.

"Sorry to bother you, but, is this uh, what vampire bats eat?"

The cashier looks up at the bag.

"Yeah, I think it is. Mind if I take a look?"

I hand it over for him to study.

"Yep, it's for consumption."

"Uh, is it legal?" I ask nervously.

"I hope so," he continues reading. "See? 'Our blood is sourced from reputable donors who undergo rigorous health checks'. It's like a paid donor system."

"Ah, it's a donor system then. I was worried it was some kind of... weird racketeering thing?."

I quickly pay for the food and leave. The blood ends up tucked into my coat: I don't want anyone thinking I'm some weirdo. I feel like I'm being scrutinised for doing this. After checking that no one's looking, I dash out into the rain pouring down from the rainforest canopy. After slipping through a few back alleys, I'm finally home.

"OK, it's go time."

I'm hoping I can get everyone onto my couch tonight. Our chosen game for this week, Twilight Impalaium lies on the table. I set down our snacks next to it.  
I couldn't actually figure out how to open that blood bag. There aren't any openings in it which makes me wonder how anyone is supposed to drink from this thing.

The doorbell rings.

I dash to the door and grappling the handle with my hooves I get it open. On the porch stands a tiny bat.

"Nice to see you could make it."

"Oh, thank you." she says with a polite smile. I notice her voice is quite light.

She follows me back into the lounge. I show her to a small stool I managed to dig out, I feel kinda bad that my home doesn't cater to smaller mammals. I pull up a bowl of cricket dippers for her.

"I got some bug stuff for you but I also picked this up." I pass the blood to her.

"Oh! I didn't think anyone would know about this."

"I guess you know how to open it then? It doesn't have any openings or anything."

"You see this line here?" she points to a thin line running near the top of the bag, "You bite into that."

"And then suck the rest out?"

"No, that's a common misconception though, you lap up the blood after piercing the bag."

She uses her razor sharp fangs to stab into the bag. Immediately some blood begins to dribble out. I watch her lap up the blood streaming from the puncture. It's interesting but nevertheless it's pretty weird. Partway through drinking Anya gets up.

"Could you point me to the toilet please?"

"Oh sure. It's to your right when you enter the hall."

"Yeah that's one of the problems of having a liquid based diet, you have to piss like crazy."

This'll be the weirdest game night I've ever hosted that's for sure.


End file.
